


All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy

by andywarhol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Tree, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by The Shining, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Kudos: 1





	All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy

С тех пор, как умер отец, я перестал любить Рождество.

Я не мог разделить всеобщее веселье, людская суета и мельтешение раздражали меня до нервного тика. Я понял, что просто не переживу очередной праздничный апокалипсис и решил от него сбежать.

Да, пусть этот поступок пронизан трусостью, но лучше так, забиться в одиночестве в старую семейную нору, полную воспоминаний, чем исчезнуть рассеявшейся тенью в свете чужих гирлянд. Меня ждёт дом, что принадлежит семье уже многие годы и, наверное, идеально подходит для самого ненавистного из всех праздников.

Я бросаю машину у калитки и, расчертив нетронутое снежное покрывало своими следами, прохожу к дому. Он пустует уже лет пять, с те пор, как мать окончательно покинула страну и поселилась в тёплой европейской провинции. Я позволяю захватить себя рутине: бросить сумку с вещами, поменять схему отопления и растопить камин. Провести ревизию на кухне и обрадоваться количеству разных консервированных вкусностей. С этим богатством и с захваченными по пути продуктами мне не придётся думать о еде до отъезда.

Я сажусь в кресло у камина и, кажется, начинаю дремать. Перед глазами проносятся фрагменты воспоминаний, связанные с домом.

Мне пять, шесть, семь... Я прилипаю лбом и носом вплотную к оконному стеклу, покрытому по низу морозными узорами. Во дворе отец и ещё насколько наших соседей. Они уходят в лесок в паре миль от городка, чтобы привезти домой ели к празднику. Лезвия топоров пускают солнечные зайчики, в воздухе кружится лёгкий снег, а в доме вовсю разносятся кухонные запахи.

Волшебство близко, а дерево, что привёз домой отец, пахнет морозом и обещанными подарками!

Мне десять. Я очень обижен: отец отказался взять меня с собой в лес, хотя говорит, что я уже почти совсем взрослый. Я сижу в кресле у окна спиной к двери, из упрямства даже не желая попрощаться с уходящим отцом. В этом году он идёт в лес один, хотя мать тревожится и не хочет его отпускать.

Когда отец не возвращается к вечеру, мать даже не пытается скрыть слёзы. Она бежит домой к шерифу и тот созывает мужчин, чтобы прочесать лес, пока совсем не стемнело. Отца довольно быстро находят замёрзшим посреди леса, мать рыдает, а праздник навеки испорчен. И не только праздник.

Сейчас смерть отца кажется мне крайне странной. Как он смог замёрзнуть так близко к цивилизации, почти в двух шагах от дома, да ещё и в относительно тёплый зимний день?

Я, кажется, проваливаюсь в более глубокий сон, потому что мне снова десять, я сижу в том же кресле у камина на коленях взрослого мужчины с прозрачными синими глазами. Мать, наверное, занята какими-то формальностями в связи с папиной смертью. Я тру глаза, красные от слёз и усталости, ведь уже поздний вечер, пора бы спать, но после новостей, которые невозможно было скрыть от ребёнка, сон — последнее, что мне нужно.

Мужчина смотрит в огонь камина и, кажется, укачивает меня в крепких объятьях. Мне неспокойно, я не помню этого мужчину ни среди соседей, ни среди родни, но я дома и, кажется, в безопасности, поэтому я прислушиваюсь к мерному говору этого человека.

"...Деревья многое знают. О, да, деревья многое знают и многое помнят. Чем сильнее их корни, чем глубже прорастают они в землю, чем дальше простираются в ней, тесно сплетаясь друг с другом, тем больше историй они хранят. Деревья видели и деревья расскажут историю Джека, скучного малого. Если ты захочешь её услышать.

Говорят, Джек был дровосеком, что жил в доме на окраине. С тех пор, как болезнь унесла его жену и маленького сына, Джека в деревне почти не видели и не слышали. Только иногда встречали в лавках, закупающим нужные в хозяйстве мелочи. Он был скуп на слова и улыбки, потому и прозвали его в народе скучным малым.

А вот дети его любили, было за что. К сочельнику Джек всегда уходил вглубь леса со своим старым топором, чья рукоять была до блеска истёрта руками, а лезвие не затупилось за годы использования, и привозил оттуда в деревню на своих огромных санях самую красивую и пушистую ель. Народ наряжал её совместными усилиями, а для детей скучный малый Джек был тем, кто приносит праздник.

Пока однажды, как раз в сочельник, вместо ожидаемой ёлки людей встретила пустота на площади.

Говорят, Джека нашли довольно быстро: с топором в руках, промёрзшим до костей, сидящим у огромной раскидистой ели, будто стражник на посту. Так и похоронили с топором..."

Я вздрагиваю и просыпаюсь. Похоже, я действительно умудрился задремать, пригревшись в кресле под треск поленьев после долгой дороги. Сон, однако, не дарит покоя, оставляет после себя ощущение напряженности. Уже в кровати я решаю, что всё приснившееся было игрой усталого ума и не могло произойти со мной на самом деле.

А наутро иду в лес за ёлкой.

Я беру в сарае бензопилу и небольшую канистру топлива к ней, а также топор. Кидаю всё это в санки к корзине с сандвичами и термосом с чаем. Делаю это спокойно и монотонно, будто бы занимаюсь привычной рутиной, а не направляюсь в лес, в котором погиб мой отец. Наверное, это какая-то психологическая компенсация, закрытие гештальта, так, кажется, говорят?

Я ухожу неглубоко в лес и присматриваю подходящее дерево. Полтора метра зелёных иголок, больше мне не нужно. Примеряюсь и наношу первый удар топором и вздрагиваю, когда меня окликает мужской голос из-за спины.

На нём нет шапки, а темно-русые волосы припорошены инеем. На губах лёгкая улыбка, которая резко контрастирует с ледяным спокойствием в голубых глазах. Левая рука в тёмной перчатке держит рукоять закинутого на плечо топора, а правую, обнажённую, он протягивает мне, то ли в приветственном, то ли в просящем жесте, ладонью кверху.

— Джек, — называется он первым и делает короткий шаг навстречу.

— Дэнни, — отвечаю я, пожимая протянутую руку. Его рукопожатие крепче обычного, а рука настолько холодная, что я инстинктивно пытаюсь прервать рукопожатие, но Джек не даёт этого сделать.

— В этих краях, Дэнни, — он сильнее сжимает мою руку и смотрит прямо в глаза, и теперь я вздрагиваю уже не от холода, а от накатившего волной осознания: вокруг никого, а у этого Джека топор и явно не всё в порядке с головой, — в этих краях не всякому стоит рубить ели, особенно в сочельник. Духам леса это не нравится. — он наконец отпускает мою руку и чуть отстраняется.

— Иди-ка ты домой, взрослый мальчик Дэнни, и не притрагивайся больше к топору. Или мне придётся показать тебе самую прекрасную ель на свете.

От этого странного разговора меня накрывает паникой. В голову даже не приходит мысли о том, что у меня, вообще-то, тоже есть топор, да и я неплохо развит физически, а Джек болезненно-худ. Нет, вместо раздумий я суматошно подхватываю вещи и почти бегом направляюсь прочь из леса.

Дома адреналин отпускает и я обессиленно падаю в кресло, снова отогреваясь и проваливаясь в полудрёму.

Мне десять, я сижу в кресле у камина на коленях взрослого мужчины с холодными синими глазами. И он рассказывает мне о самой прекрасной ели на свете. Об огромном, минимум в пять человеческих росто́в бело-голубом дереве, чьи полупрозрачные раскидистые голые ветви искрятся в лунном свете. О дереве изо льда и костей тех, чьи жизни забрали лес и холод.

Мне нужно поскорее проснуться, ведь меня ждёт работа, а это значит — никакого безделья!


End file.
